1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a complex sensor capable of recognizing a touch and a fingerprint, a sensing method, and an electronic device including the complex sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal authentication using personal intrinsic features such as fingerprints, voice, faces, hands, or irises has increased. A personal authentication function may be used in a finance device, an access controller, a mobile apparatus, a laptop computer, etc. Recently, owing to the high popularity of mobile apparatuses such as smart phones, a fingerprint recognition apparatus for personal authentication may be employed to protect security information stored in a smart phone.
A touch screen apparatus of the smart phone may be attached to a display apparatus and provides an intuitive input interface to a user. The fingerprint recognition apparatus may be provided separately from the touch screen apparatus and may be capable of fingerprint recognition only when a determined position is touched.